taylorswiftfandomcom-20200222-history
Opening Act
Prior to her Fearless Tour in 2009, newly-famous country singer Taylor Swift performed as an opening act for several famous country musicians, including Rascal Flatts, George Strait, Brad Paisley, Tim McGraw and Faith Hill, and Keith Urban to help promote her first album."Tour Opening Act." Taylor Swift Switzerland, 2014-2019. Retrieved 15 February 2020. Me and My Gang Tour (2006-07) After Rascal Flatts fired their previous opening act, Eric Church, for playing too long, Taylor received a phone call on October 17, 2006, saying that she would be hired as Church's replacement. Church joked with Taylor that he should receive a copy of her first gold album in exchange for helping her become famous; Taylor held up her end of the bargain by sending him her gold album with a note that read, "Thanks for playing too long and too loud on the Flatts tour. I sincerely appreciate it."Krol, Jacklyn. "Read Taylor Swift's 2006 Diary About Opening Up for Rascal Flatts." Taste of Country, 27 August 2019. Retrieved 15 February 2020.Pace, Natalie. "Country Flashback: Eric Church and Rascal Flatts Feud." Country Fancast, 30 May 2019. Retrieved 15 February 2020. Setlist # "Our Song" # "Teardrops on My Guitar" # "Should've Said No" # "Tim McGraw" # "Picture to Burn""Taylor Swift Concert Setlist at Pepsi Arena, Albany on November 3, 2006." Setlist.fm, November 3, 2006. Retrieved 15 February 2020. Tour Dates George Strait's 2007 Tour Taylor also opened at all of the dates for the first leg of George Strait's 2007 tour that promoted his album It Just Comes Natural, along with country legend Ronnie Milsap. Just like with the Rascal Flatts tour, Taylor was excited about opening for George Strait, saying that “I couldn’t imagine anything more thrilling than to be on a tour with George Strait ... Just last week, I was at the CMA Awards watching him be inducted into the Hall of Fame, and this week I received word that I would be on the tour with him. This is surreal! I keep pinching myself to make sure this isn’t just a dream.”"Taylor Swift Joins George Strait's 2007 Tour." CMT, 17 November 2006. Retrieved 15 February 2020."George Strait 2007 US Tour Dates Announced." Sound Chronicle, 5 November 2006. Retrieved 15 February 2020. The announcement came a week after was finished opening for Rascal Flatts. Setlist Taylor's setlist was the same that she performed on Rascal Flatts' Me and My Gang Tour in 2006. Tour Dates Bonfires & Amplifiers Tour (2007) Taylor was one of three opening acts during Brad Paisley's Bonfires & Amplifiers Tour in 2008, along with Jack Ingram and Kellie Pickler."Brad Paisley Plans Tour With Three Opening Acts." CMT, 9 January 2007. Retrieved 15 February 2020. Setlist # "Lose Yourself" # "Our Song" # "Permanent Marker" # "Teardrops on My Guitar" # "Should've Said No" # "Tim McGraw" # "Picture to Burn" * At the show in Chula Vista, CA on June 29th, the order was rearranged so that "Lose Yourself," "Picture to Burn," "Permanent Marker," and "Teardrops on My Guitar" came before "Our Song," with "Should've Said No" being placed at the end after "Tim McGraw.""Taylor Swift Setlist at Coors Ampitheatre, Chula Vista on June 29, 2007." Setlist.fm. Retrieved 15 February 2020. * The setlists for the May 12th and September 11th are unknown. * "Permanent Marker" was omitted from the shows on August 3rd and 30th."Taylor Swift Concert Setlist at Jacksonville Veterans Memorial Arena on August 3, 2007." Setlist.fm. Retrieved 15 February 2020. * The August 4th show contained the standard seven-song setlist, with a cover of Sugarland's "Baby Girl" placed in between "Permanent Marker" and "Teardrops on My Guitar." "Taylor Swift Concert Setlist at HiFi Buys Ampitheatre, Atlanta on August 4, 2007." Setlist.fm. Retrieved 15 February 2020. * "Tim McGraw" was the only song played at the September 1st show."Taylor Swift Setlist at New York State Fair 2007 on September 1, 2007." Setlist.fm. Retrieved 15 February 2020. * For all the remaining shows after October 6th, "Lose Yourself" was omitted and "Permanent Marker" was replaced by "Stay Beautiful.""Taylor Swift Concert Setlist at Nissan Pavillion, Bristow on October 6, 2007." Setlist.fm. Retrieved 15 February 2020. Tour Dates Soul2Soul II Tour (2006-07) Taylor Swift also performed during select dates of Tim McGraw and Faith Hill's Soul2Soul II Tour."Taylor Swift Joins Tim McGraw, Faith Hill on Tour." CMT, 1 June 2007. Retrieved 15 February 2020. One of these performances was included on the Target Exclusive deluxe edition of her first album. Setlist # "Our Song" # "Teardrops on My Guitar" # "Should've Said No" # "Tim McGraw" # "Picture to Burn""Taylor Swift Concert Setlist at Nationwide Arena, Columbus on July 18, 2007." Setlist.fm. Retrieved 15 February 2020. Tour Dates References Category:Tours